degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TeamZoeRivas/1303: Who Says
1303 Who Says Tristan starts dating a closeted and abusive homophobe (Dexter)/ Zaina feels left out of her friends lifes with all her epilepsy, procedures/Adam considers a sex change to satisfy potential lovers A Plot Tristan B Plot Zaina C Plot Adam Tristans locker is crowded by homophobic jocks including Jonah, and Dexter. Dex tells his boys to leave. So the hallway is empty. Tristan-what do you want. Dex-what's a matter don't want a see your boyfriend. Tristan-you havent texted me I'n weeks. Dex-I told you once school started you were going to have to play along. Tristan-you want me to act, like we didnt have something special. Jonah hears them Jonah-Dex? Tristan-Were over. Tristan goes to class. Jonah-what was that about? You tryna out yourself? Dexter-your the one who watches gay porn. Jonah-ay man I was just experimenting I didnt give it hard, besides my dads gay, I didnt want to be like him. Dexter-Do you get hard when he hits you. Jonah-knock it off dude. Dexter-I'm just like your dad, I can't deal with being gay, so I hurt the people I love. Just like Tristan. Dexter walks away. Jonah-ass hole. Jonah notices his gun.and looks frightened. Whatever It Takes Junior Class Room We see a sickly looking girl follow her friend. Zaina-Hey Blair wait up. Blair-Zaina your back, how were the treatments. Zaina-ruff, plus they gave me alot of medicine, I'm just glad to see you. Blair is staring at Logan. Blair-you remember Logan? Zaina-yeah why? Blair-I'm thinking about making him my boyfriend. Zaina-why? Blair-that's right you wouldn't understand, with the whole Lesbian thing. Zaina-excuse me. I thought you'd be happy to see me, I thought we were best friends. Blair-we are best friends. Zaina-Blair, Blair, Blair, you think your so perfect. Blair-Zaina you know that's not true. Zaina-perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect health, here I am I'n pain, trying to tell you something about me, and your just thinking about yourself. Blair-Zaina Zaina throws up, the class laughs and the teacher let's her go to the principles office. Logan-Hey Blair Blair watches her. Logan and Campbell watch her. Logan-Hey Blair? Blair turns around, to greet Logan and Campbell. Blair-Hey you. Adam heads I'n the student council office. Adam-Dave I need your advice. Dave-what about? Adam-a sex change, I mean pyschicaly. Dave has a blank stare. Dave-I mean, I dont.... I don't know.why do you want this? I thought you and Becky had sex . Adam-yeah and the she dumped me because it felt like doing it with a girl, and I couldn't satisfy her. Dave-your two young, for that Adam, just stay true to yourself. Adam-I feel horrible, I should of waited. Dave-Adam wait up. Chachi shows up after Dave left. Chachi-how can I help him. Dave-woah, first time I heard you Chachi-talk okay I know, I want to help Adam. Dave-because he's your brother? Chachi-because I want to be his friend. Dave-okay Zig-Hey Tristan, I saw you talking to Dex earlier, was he bothering you again. Tristan-it was nothing. Tori hears them. Tori-did he touch you again, that's it were reporting that bastard this time, Tristan you can't let him do this. Tristan-he just wanted to talk Tor. Maya-Were just trying to help. Tristan-well knock it off. Tori-Tristan were your friends. Tristan-then let me handle my own problems. Tristan leaves. Tori-we've gotta do something, Tristan can't keep getting hurt like this. Zig-I'm with you Tor Tori-weve gotta get him at his own game. Zaina have you been taking your meds. Zaina-yes Have you been sexually active Zaina-I'm a virgin. Do you masturbate on a regular basis. Zaina-too personal. Well the affects over masturbating along with the side affects of this medicine is too risky.I would recommend you stop doing you know what so often. Zaina-only time I feel loved. Zaina leaves, Blair is outside. Zaina-leave me along Morgan. Blair-not without talking first Little.I've been a horrible friend I should of been there during your epilepsy therapy. Zaina-so were going to talk about me for the first time since I found out I was sick. Blair-whatever you want, you deserve it. Zaina-how about a kiss. Blair kisses her on the lips. Blair-did i satisfy your fantasies sis. Havent you seen enough girl on girl porn. Zaina-hopefully enough to last. The two laugh. Zaina-were going to get you with Logan. Blair yeeks. Chachi taps Adams shoulder. Adam-hey sis. Chachi wants him to follow her . Adam-ok were going to the gym. They enter and see a boombox, Chachi dances for Adam, and the music is Who says. Adam-your amazing. Chachi kisses him. Music plays And then runs away awarkdly. Adam looks happy. Dexter and Tristan meet I'n private and are hardcore making out. Tristan-if only everyone could know. Dex-we've talked about this Tris, no one can no about us. Tristan-but I thought. Dex-out me and you die. They go back to making out. Zig is with Axil. Zig-alright Axil there over there. Axil is filming. Axil-this outta show those jocks. They put the video all over the school exposing dexter. Tristan confronts them. Tristan-how could you all do this. Tori-Tristan we were helping you, now he can't hurt you. Tristan-you Guys embarrassed me, just think about how Dexter feels. Maya-woah your really messed up. Tori-what kind of person gets hung over hills for someone who beats them. Tristan Cries Tristan-well maybe I do. Zaina-did you see the video. Blair-I can't belive Dexter of all people. Zaina-it all makes since now why he's so homophobic. Blair-yeah now I wonder why Jonah is. Zaina-there's Logan Blair you want a talk to him. Blair-not today, me n you need to catchup. The two hug. Dexter is being humiliated and goes on a rampage of threats . He finds Tristan hiding with his friends. Dexter-What the he'll is this, did you set me up. He scares Tori, Tristan and Maya. Zig steps up Zig-dude you need to chill out. Dex gets I'n his face. Dex-MAKE ME!!! Dexter defaces school property. Axil is still filming. Dexter pushes him Dexter takes his camera. Axil-gimme that back. Dexter breaks it. Dexter-now you know how it feels to be broken inside. Tori-you deserve everything bad that happens to you. Dexter-shut up bitch. Zig punches him. Dexter pulls out a gun Dexter-oh so you think you man. huh, you think you tough. Everyone is scared. Tristan-Dexter stop pls, and we won't tell anyone your armed. Maya-we can't let him get away. Why is this door locked. What are you kids doing here, is everything all right. Dexter-I dont know, is everything allright Tristan. Tristan-everythings fine. Simpson-good now how about all of you join me I'n my office. Tori looks at Tristan disappointed. Tori-your Gona to slip up and get us all killed. I hope you feel good about it. Episode ends on Tristans face. Category:Blog posts